The Day The Earth Stood Stupid
by PhantomKat7
Summary: [OneShot] If it wasn't enough for Tucker to be forgetful, now the world seemed to be turn upsidedown and he's the only who notices.


**:blinks at the title: This story was inspired when I told my friend "The day the earth stood still." and she changed it to "The day the earth stood stupid." For those Futurama fans out there, I don't see Futurama so my inspiration didn't come from the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the title. If I did, then this wouldn't just be a one-shot.**

* * *

The Day The Earth Stood Stupid

Tucker Foley woke up due to the brightness of his room. He was not a creature of the night like his goth friend but staring out your day with light right in your face was not something he liked. Blinking several times to get used to the sun's bright rays, he dazedly looked at the alarm clock beside him on his bed stand. Looking at the day's date he felt some sort of familiarity in the back of his mind but he was too tired to coax the thought out of him. With the daily patrol with Danny and all the homework his sophomore teachers had given him he felt he didn't have the energy to remember something as insignificant as a simple date on a calendar. Tucker merely shrugged as he headed towards his own shower, he was sure he would remember later in the day.

* * *

"Morning, Mom!", he called to the kitchen, descending the stairs with his usual attire. 

"Morning, Tucker.", his mother greeted back with a smile.

Tucker eagerly sat down for the usual bacon an eggs. His dream was interrupted when he saw his father with an 'interesting' choice in breakfast.

"Uhh...Dad?", he quirked an eyebrow as his father raised the mug to his face, a fizzling sound getting Tucker's attention.

"Mmm?", Mr. Foley asked with a drink.

"Is there any apparent reason as to why you're drinking soda instead of your usual coffee?", he asked.

Swallowing , Mr. Foley gave his son a smile.

"Just trying something new.", he absented replied and went back to his 'breakfast'.

Tucker's face still held traces of confusion but pushed it away as some mid-life crisis. He smiled when he saw Mr. Foley carrying a plate with wisps of hot steam rising from its contents. His smile fell, however, he laid eyes on this morning's breakfast. Instead of fatty bacon and salt coated eggs (sunny side up) his plate contained two servings of steamed broccoli with spice covered spinach on the side.

"Mom, what is this?", Tucker asked aghast.

"We should always try new things ones in while.", Mrs. Foley reasonably answered.

Tucker shook his head in disgust.

"But Mom, I'm a carnivore!", the fifteen year old protested.

Mrs. Foley rolled her eyes in annoyance, muttering something about it all being a phase her son was currently passing. Tucker shook his head once more and made a grab for his glass of milk. Maybe some milk would do for breakfast. The first sip he took he knew that it wasn't normal milk. The second sip only heightened his suspicion. On the third sip he realized with wide eyes what he was drinking. Tucker's first reaction was gagging then spitting his milk back into the glass.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", his mother asked in concern, his dad also looking at him with worry.

"Soy milk!", he exclaimed to his parents.

"You don't like it?", Mr. Foley inquired.

Tucker gave him a look.

"If you don't like soy milk than get some regular milk from the refrigerator.", the mother suggested.

Glancing at his watch on his wrist, he declined the offer.

"I better get to Danny's house before we'll be late."

Stomach growling in protest, he got his backpack and walked out the door.

* * *

'_That was...interesting.'_, Tucker though hoisting his backpack on his shoulder. 

'_I'm being punished?'_

The techno geek couldn't think of any reason why his parents would call that a punish. Normally they would just ground him and limit the time he spent on his computer. Tucker's mind was till on the events that had happened at his house when he reached Fenton Works.

Looking at the glowing neon sign he thought, '_At least I can always depend on the Fentons to stay the same.' _

Knocking on the wooden door and given permission to enter, he opened the door.

"Good morning Tucker.", Maddie's voice came from his right.

But instead seeing a blue clad ghost hunter, he say a stay home mom, complete with apron an feather duster.

"Mrs. Fenton...", he trailed off.

Maddie looked at him then at her clothes.

"Oh this?", she gestured at her wardrobe.

Tucker only gave a nod in response.

"Just something I found in the back of my closet."

Tucker never knew that either Fenton parent had something that wasn't spandex in their room.

"Tucker!", Jack boomed making his way from the kitchen.

"Check out my new..." Tucker cut him off.

"Mr. Fenton, I don't think I have enough time to see your ghost hunting weapon.", he said as politely as possible.

Jack's giddy expression turned to one of puzzlement.

"Invention? No, I mean my new birdhouse."

Jack held the small wooden structure aloft for Tucker to admire. Tucker was at a lost for words. Maddie seemed to notice Tucker's blank mind.

"I'll call Danny for you."

Turning towards the second floor and called, "Danny! Tucker's here!"

There was a shuffling of feet before a pale raven haired boy stood on top of the stairs.

"Ready.", he announced.

Danny, however, flinched when he heard his sister call him from her room.

"Danny! Do you know where the ecto-gun is!"

Danny sighed.

"No, Jazz. I don't know where the ecto-gun is.", he rolled his eyes.

Tucker, on the other hand, couldn't believe his ears.

'_Wait. Back up! Ecto-gun!' _

Jazz Fenton appeared next to her younger brother with a miffed look on her face.

What surprised Tucker the most was the teal colored jumpsuit the red head girl was wearing.

"So you don't know where the ecto-gun is.", she asked once again.

"Jazz, I have absolutely no idea where it is.", Danny told her, sounding extremely exasperated.

"Fine.", Jazz huffed and stomped back to her room.

"Come on Tuck, we'll be late."

Danny grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged a wide ye Tucker down the stairs.

* * *

"Doesn't today feel a bit odd?", Tucker asked as they walking to Casper High. 

Thinking a moment, Danny shook his head.

"Not really."

"What about Jazz?", Tucker suggested.

Danny let out a small chuckle.

"She's always odd."

'_Maybe Sam will help me out.'_, Tucker thought hopefully.

"Hey Sam.", Tucker heard the halfa say. Tucker's only hope was shattered when he saw Sam walking towards her two best friends.

'_Oh. My. God.'_

Sam caught Tucker staring at her with mouth agape.

"What? Do I have something on my face.", she asked him.

Tucker had a lot to take in a short time. From the long pink skirt and matching blouse to her white, dainty slippers. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it gain unable to find words that wouldn't get his arm into an interesting shape. "Nice choice of clothing.", he managed to squeak out. After he said it, he closed his eyes shut and put his hands in a pitiful attempt to protect his face from the goth fury that was sure to come.

"Why thank you, Tucker.", Sam replied in a voice that didn't seem as her own.

The green eyed boy slowly lowered his arms, cracking an eyes opened as he did so. At first he thought that the vegetarian was forced to wear those kinds of clothes and would have tear anybody's head off with no hesitation if they even dared to mention it. Now he wasn't so sure. Did she agreed to wear those clothes willingly, no bribes or blackmail?

'_Nothing makes sense anymore.'_, he inwardly groaned.

"Hey!", Dash's voice called to them, coming over with Paulina at his side.

'_Oh no.'_

"Hey beautiful.", the blonde jock addressed Sam.

She let out a girlish giggle.

"Hi Danny.", Paulina swooned, snuggling closer to him.

"Hey." Danny replied with a warm smile.

And in front of a baffle Tucker Dash grabbed Sam while Danny grabbed Paulina both of them giving their girl a romantic kiss. Both girls returned the kiss with full passion. Tucker stepped back from the kissing teenagers, clutching his beloved PDA to his chest.

"This can't be happening.", he muttered to himself.

"It's impossible!"

Tucker broke in a frantic run into he sat down beneath a tree all the while cradling his technology in his arms. Like a bolt of lighting, realization hit him full force. The thing he knew he would remember later on in the day. Tucker Foley finally remembered that this day was...

"APRIL FOOLS!", the teenagers shouted after him laughing so hard they doubled over.

They, with the help of the Fentons and Foleys, had pranked the boy who had been pranking them since kindergarten. Oh, revenge was sweet...

* * *

**Didn't expect that now, huh? I bet all of you DxS or DxV fans were ready to kill Paulina or Dash (or both). I wanted to concentrate on Tucker since he is a character I usually over look. Don't tell me that the characters are OC because I wrote this at two in the morning. Remember, RnR!**


End file.
